heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
August 3, 1995
|Next = August 10, 1995 }} ---- AC Comics *''Crimebuster Classics Vol 1 1 *''Golden Age Greats Vol 1 4 ---- Abstract Studio *''Strangers in Paradise Vol 2 6 ---- Acclaim Comics/Valiant *''Eternal Warrior Vol 1 44 *''Magic: Shadow Mage TPB *''Magnus Robot Fighter Vol 2 58 *''Ninjak Vol 1 26 *''Turok, Dinosaur Hunter/Shamans Tears #1 (never published) *''Solar, Man of the Atom Vol 1 52 *''The Visitor Vol 1 13 *''X-O Manowar Vol 1 52 ---- Aeon Post Bros 44 ---- Aiiie Comics Sick Smiles 9 ---- Allied Comics Small Press Swimsuit Spectacular 1 ---- Alpha Productions Lethargic Comics 4 ---- Antarctic Press F-3 Bandit #4 (of 10), 2.95 Gremlin Trouble 1 Mangazine Vol 3 39, 2.95 ---- Archie Comics Betty #30 Hanna-Barbera All-Stars #1 Jughead with Archie Digest #125 Sonic Triple Trouble Special #1 ---- Aria Press Fortune's Friends TPB ---- Avon New Lit: City of Glass ---- Basement Cavewoman 6 ---- Black Eye Productions Jar of Fools #2 ---- Black Out Comics Ms. Cyanide & Ice #1 ---- Brainstorm Comics Vamperotica Lingerie Special 1 ---- Caliber Comics Kabuki Compilation GN #1, 7.95 Kilroy is Here 2 Negative Burn 11 Oz #9, 2.95 ---- Cartoon Books Bone 16 ---- Comic Shop News Inc. Comic Shop News #424, free ---- Cosmic Comics Welcome to the Little Shop of Horrors 3 ---- CPM M.D. Geist #3 (of 3), 2.95 Project AKO 2 #3 (of 3), 2.95 ---- Crusade Comics Shi: Senryaku 1 ---- DC Comics Action 714 Aquaman 13 Argus 6 Azrael 9 Batman Adventures 36 Batman: Legends of the Dark Knight 75 Books of Magic 17 Catwoman 25 Chiaroscuro 3 Damage 17 Deathstroke 52 Green Arrow 101 Guy Gardner Warrior 35 Hardware 32 Invisibles 13 Lobo 20 Long Hot Summer 3 Manhunter 11 Robin 21 Sandman 71 Shadow Cabinet 16 Babylon 5 #9 Green lantern Annual #4 Millennium Fever #1 ---- Dark Horse Comics Aliens: Labyrinth TP, 17.95 Aliens/Predator: Deadliest of the Species 12 Ghost in the Shell 6 Stwr Wars: Jabba the Hutt: Dynasty Trap X 17 Intron Depot Deluxe TPB ---- Dark Visions Dark Visions Publishing Presents 2 Paradox 2 ---- David G. Brown Studios LA Phoenix 2 ---- Dead Air Graphics Comrades of War: Death in my Mouth 1 ---- Double Diamond Snowblind Part One TPB ---- Drawn & Quarterly Drawn & Quarterly V2#2 PalookaVille 6 ---- El Capitan Stray Bullets 5 ---- Entity, Express Publications Aster: Last Celestial Knight 1 ---- Event Ash 4 ---- Exhibit A Press Wolff & Byrd: Counselors of the Macabre 7 ---- FantaCo Enterprises *''International Beauties T/C Set (Adult)(MR), 14.95 ---- Fantagraphics Books Pussey Zero Zero (August 95) ---- Fiasco Bizarre Heroes: Apoclypse Affiliation TPB ---- Gladstone Publishing *''Uncle Scrooge Vol 1 294, 1.5 *''Walt Disney's Comics and Stories Vol 1 599 (note price), 1.95 ---- Horse Press THB 5 ---- Image Comics Alliance 1 Backlash 10 Badrock Annual 1 Deathblow 18 Glory 4 Grifter 3 Groo 9 Pitt 9 *''The Deadly Duo Vol 2 2 Knightmare #4 New Shadowhawk #2 Prophet Annual #1 Stormwatch #25 New Printing Superpatriot Liberty & Justice #2 Team Youngblood #19 Voodoo Zealot Skin Trade #1 Wetworks #9 Wildstorm Swimsuit Special #2 ---- Kitchen Sink *''Alien Fire: Pass in Thunder *''Robert Crumb Postcard Book ---- Krause Publications *''Comics Buyers Guide Vol 1 1134 Malibu Comics Codename: Firearm #3, 2.95 Curse of Rune #3, 2.5 Mantra #24, 2.5 Metaphysique Necromantra/Lord Pumpkin, #4, 2.95 Night Man #22, 2.5 Star Trek: DS9 #25 (note price), 3.5 Ultraforce #10, 2.5 Beavis and Butthead #19, 1.95 ---- Marvel Comics *''Doctor Strange, Sorcerer Supreme Vol 1 81, 1.95 Fantastic Four #409, 1.5 Fantastic Four Unlimited #11, 3.95 Gambit TP, 12.95 Gargoyles #8, 1.5 MegaMarvel Consumer Form, 1.0 New Warriors #63, 1.5 Nocturne #2, 1.5 Punisher 2099 AD #32, 1.95 Silver Surfer #107, 1.5 Spectacular SpiderMan #228, 1.5 SpiderMan Adventures #10 Thor #490, 1.5 Thunderstrike #23, 1.5 Venom: Sinner Take All #2, 2.95 Wolverine #93, 1.95 Wolverine 95 #1, 3.95 XForce #46, 1.95 XMen Poster Book #1, 3.95 ---- Masstar Pete Rose 1 ---- Maximum Press Battlestar Galactica 1 Warchild #4 ---- Millennium Publications *''Wicked Vol 1 4 (of 4), 2.5 ---- Oktober Black Press *''Mosaic Vol 1 2 (note price), 2.5 ---- Pocket Change Assassinette 6 Holy Knight 7 ---- Retrographix Strange Attractors 10 ---- Rip Off Underground Classics #1 (Freak Brothers)(Adult), Wonder Warthog: Hog of Steel 2 ---- Sirius Entertainment *''Poison Elves Vol 2 3 ---- Slave Labor Graphics Java Town 4 No Hope 9 ---- Stabur Getting into the Business of Comics (TPB) ---- Streamline *''I Saw It Vol 2 1 ---- Tekno*Comix Neil Gaiman's Lady Justice 3 ---- Topps Comics *''Barbi Twins Adventures Vol 1 1 X-Files #7 (????) ---- Verotik Deathdealer 1 Verotika #4 (Adult)(MR), 2.95 ---- Viz Maison Ikkoku IV 8 Manga Vizion 6 Nausicaa/Valley of Wind part5 2 ---- WaRP Graphics Elfquest: Blood/Ten Chiefs 19 Elfquest: Shards 9 ---- Warrior Publications Inc. *''Ventura Vol 1 2 ---- West Wind Publishing *''Comics Pro Magazine Vol 1 1 ---- Wildstorm Productions *''Fairchild Door Poster ---- Miscellaneous *Comics Enquirer 1